1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool having a detachable or changeable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical tools may comprise a handle attached to a tool member for rotating or driving or carrying the tool member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,899 to Coyle et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,209 to Novelo disclose two of the typical tool handles each having a screw driver shank detachably attached thereto with ribs or nibs. However, the screw driver shanks may not be solidly secured to the handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,728 to Peters discloses another typical tool handle having a screw driver shank detachably attached thereto with a slidable locking member. However, the screw driver shank may not be solidly secured to the handle with the slidable locking member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,071 to Basham, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,312 to Mar disclose two of the typical knives or hatchets each having a knife blade or a hatchet member detachably attached thereto with a clamping member. However, the handles may not apply a great driving or rotating torque against the knife blades or the hatchet members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,043 to Sizemore et al. discloses another typical knife having a knife blade detachably attached thereto with two separate grips that are required to be secured together with a number of fastener members. However, it takes time to thread and to unthread the fastener members from the grips.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool including a detachable or changeable handle that may be solidly secured to the tool member.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a tool comprising a handle including a chamber formed therein, a tool member including a block received in the chamber of the handle, and attached to the handle, and arranged to be rotated and driven by the handle, and a control ferrule engaged onto the handle and including a catch extended therein and engageable with the block of the tool member, to detachably secure the tool member to the handle.
The block includes a peripheral groove formed therein to receive the catch, and to secure the block of the tool member to the handle. The block includes a peripheral rib provided thereon to define the peripheral groove thereof, and to engage with the catch, and to retain the catch in the peripheral groove of the block.
The peripheral rib of the block includes a notch formed in the peripheral rib, to receive the catch, and to allow the catch to be engaged into the peripheral groove of the block via the notch of the peripheral rib. The block includes a protrusion extended into the peripheral groove thereto, to engage with the catch, and to prevent the catch from being disengaged from the peripheral groove of the block via the notch of the peripheral rib.
The tool member includes a cap extended therefrom and engaged with the handle, to position the tool member to the handle. The tool member includes a non-circular stem extended therefrom and engaged into the handle, to prevent the tool member from being rotated relative to the handle.
The handle includes a wall extended therefrom to form the chamber thereof, the control ferrule is engaged onto the wall of the handle. The wall includes a slot formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the handle, to receive the catch, and to allow the catch to be engaged with the block of the tool member.
The wall includes a peripheral channel formed therein and communicating with the slot of the wall, the control ferrule includes a peripheral bulge extended therefrom and engaged into the peripheral channel of the wall, to rotatably attach the control ferrule to the wall of the handle.
The wall includes an inclined surface formed thereon to engage with the peripheral bulge of the control ferrule, and to allow the peripheral bulge of the control ferrule to be forced into the peripheral channel of the wall via the inclined surface of the wall.
The wall includes an opening formed therein and communicating with the slot of the wall, to allow the catch to engage into the slot of the wall via the opening of the wall. The wall includes two end fences to define the slot thereof, the opening of the wall is arranged between the end fences of the wall. The handle includes an outer peripheral shoulder formed by the wall, to rotatably receive the control ferrule.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.